


Mystic messenger one shots

by weebishsins



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom 707 | Choi Luciel, F/M, Femdom, One Shot, Top Han Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebishsins/pseuds/weebishsins
Summary: Just a dump of all my one shots
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 7





	Mystic messenger one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: for this story line MC is plus size. Usually size is for interpretation but for plot it matters here

"I'm gonna smack jumin for letting that man talk like that," seven growled. He was changing in the bathroom adjacent to our room but his anger was tangible from here.

"Luciel I said it was okay. He didn't say much that I didn't already know," I sighed, poking at my own thighs and stomach. "I knew the risk with this dress." 

"I'm gonna smack jumin for letting that man talk like that," seven growled. He was changing in the bathroom adjacent to our room but his anger was tangible from here.

"Luciel I said it was okay. He didn't say much that I didn't already know," I sighed, poking at my own thighs and stomach. "I knew the risk with this dress." 

"Baby," seven whined and came up to me. "You still deserve respect regardless of dress length and size. I think you look beautiful." He purred and pulled me close.

Seven ran his hands over my shoulders first, then my breasts,sliding down my stomach and to my thighs where slightly slid them apart. 

"I think you're horny." I smile, leaning into his touch.

"Mmm. I wanna show you how much I love your thighs. And everything they protect." A hand slid up and just barely touched me, causing me to whine. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes," I smile and turn in his arms, kissing his neck. "But this time let's not wake up your brother." 

"Well that all depends on you,"he picks me up just under my butt and carries me to the bed, laying me down and pulling my dress off. "Can you stay quiet for me baby?" Seven smirks and kisses along my thighs, making me whimper.

Seven drags his teeth gently against the inner part of my thighs, sucking hickeys occasionally. He takes my panties with his teeth and pulls them down while maintaining eye contact with me. 

"Give me your glasses," I pant, legs shaking already. "I really don't wanna break them." Seven laughs and hands them to me.

"That would be hot though," Seven winked. He climbed up the bed and kissed me gently, inserting two fingers inside me and swallowing my moans.

"Relax love. You're far too tense."  
He moved his fingers slowly and gently, using his other hand to hold my thigh and massage it. 

"Fuck," I moan loudly. "Go faster please." Seven kissed me again, muffling my voice and sped up before stopping all together and moving back down the bed to sit between my legs.

"Saeran is probably already woken up let's see if we can get a door slam," seven grinned momentarily before going down like a starving man.

He moves his tongue so every movement sends bolts of pleasure though me, causing my thighs to wrap around his head and my moans to be almost screams. Seven takes one hand and gently squeezes my breast and the other he uses to pull his own boxers down. 

"I'm gonna cum." I whine and seven goes faster until I cum on his tongue.  
I lay there catching my breath before I notice sevens hand working at his boner. He sees my eyes and he smiles.

"I can get it," he shrugs. "You can rest."

"Like hell!" I shove him down and pull his boxers off completely. 

His eyes are wide and he bites his lip, watching as I take the tip of his dick in my mouth and suck. He moans and tugs slightly at my hair as I lick at the slit and jerk him off. I take more in my mouth and moan around it, enjoying the sounds seven makes all the while. 

"MC I'm gonna cum," he says between moans. I pull off and move to kiss him, continuing with my hand.  
As seven cums against my hand, moaning loudly I hear a door slam and grin. 

"You were louder than me," I hum, licking my hand clean as he watches.  
"You're magic." He gasps. "I love you." I pull the blankets over us and smile.

"I love you too. I'm not Magic, just incredibly grateful I have an amazing husband," I purr and kiss his cheek as I cuddle closer. 

"I still wanna kill that guy for commenting on your size."


End file.
